A Broken Heart
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: Set after TROS, Rey realizes she cannot live without Ben. So she wills herself to reunite with him. Echoes of Padme and Episode III are pretty obvious. Please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Lost the Will to Live

**Chapter 1: Lost the Will to Live**

"Poe... Poe, wake up!"

No response. Panicked, Finn's eyes darted about until he spotted a spare pillow. Raising it high, he thwacked it over the pilot's head. "Kriff it, Poe! WAKE UP!"

The pilot and General jerked awake, hand twitching for his blaster on the nightstand until his vision cleared enough to identify his attacker as a friend, not a true assailant.

"Finn! What the hell, buddy? What's wrong? What happened?"

Finn got out what he needed to say in a rush. "I just poked my head into Rey's room down the hall, to make sure she takes the medicine Dr. Kalonia prescribed. When I tried to rouse her, she wouldn't wake up!"

Poe snapped upright, tossing the covers aside. "What?! Did you check for a pulse?"

"Of course I did. There is one, but faint."

"Grab her," Poe ordered. "We have to take her to the medical center, quickly."

Ever since the Battle of Exogol, Poe and Finn had been on a suicide watch for their friend, at the behest of Dr. Kalonia. The Resistance's Surgeon General had stated that Rey was psychologically frail, traumatized - though by what, the doctor had failed to ascertain. What was clear was that Rey was in a profound state of grief, mourning the loss of something or someone, and Kalonia did not know if the Jedi would resort to self-harm or worse.

Poe and Finn burst into Rey's room. Their friend lay unconscious on her bed. Poe once again checked for a pulse, and to his relief, found one. What was even more encouraging was that Rey appeared to be mumbling something, as tears glistened in her eyes.

"B... Ben... Ben..." Her voice was very faint.

"What's she saying?" Finn demanded.

Poe bent his ear close to Rey's lips. "She's saying Ben... who do we know named Ben?"

Finn helplessly shrugged.

Poe gathered Rey up in his arms in a bridal carry. "We have to take her to Kalonia at the medical center - now!"

* * *

Poe and Finn stood on the other side of a windowed room, through which they could get a good view into the medical bay here on Polis Massa. A good chunk of the surviving Resistance split time between here and Ajan Kloss, as the asteroid field to which Polis Massa belonged here provided a good foundation for a colony. Inside the operating room, medical droids flitted about, trying their best to save the last Jedi's life. Kalonia, standing beside the men and supervising the operation via comlink, appeared grim.

Finally, a medical droid floated out to address the humans. "Medically, she is completely healthy. But, for reasons we cannot explain, we are losing her."

Poe stared, as beside him, Finn's throat seemed to cut off all air. "She's _dying_?!" No... No! They couldn't take another loss like this.

"We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. She has lost someone... someone has hurt her. Someone has just about broken her heart."

Tears began to stream down Finn's cheek. "Save her! Do something!" he screamed.

The medical droid only shook its head. "We have tried everything. There is nothing to be done. Would you gentlemen like to go in and see her? Say goodbye? She is conscious, lucid, but fading fast."

Wordlessly, Poe and Finn nodded. The medical droid led them to Rey's sickbed. Finn kneeled by her bedside, clasping Rey's clammy hand in his. Standing over the pair, sniffling, Poe brushed the sweaty bangs back from her forehead.

"Don't do this, Rey... please don't leave us... Hang on!"

Rey could only weakly shake her head, her eyes pained and sad. "I can't," she whispered weakly. Her free hand - the one not gripped by Finn - reached for the pilot. She was holding something... something golden. It looked like a pair of dice... "Poe... there was good in him... he came back for me... but he left. I can't live without him..."

"Who's him?" Poe demanded. "Ben?"

He figured his hunch was correct, by the way Rey's eyes seemed to brighten slightly at the sound of his name. "I have to see him again... I will see him again... I know I... will..." Her head turned, flopped back into the pillows. The last word that left her lips was, "Ben." At last, Rey's breathing ceased and she lay still.

Finn broke down into bitter, wracking sobs, staggering out of his kneeling position and gathering Rey into his arms, holding her close. He kissed her lips again and again, finding them cold, which only made him weep harder. He could not be comforted. Poe, meanwhile, bowed his head in mourning. He prayed to the Maker:

_Take care of her. See that she gets to him. See that she reaches Ben._


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited at Last

**Chapter 2: Reunited At Last**

She awoke in a sunny field of tall grasses. Standing, Rey found herself clothed in an airy sundress. Glancing into the distance, she spotted a figure seated cross-legged on a picnic blanket. From the back, he had long, wavy black hair and appeared tall and striking.

Hardly daring to breath, Rey held up the skirts of her dress and ran to the stranger. When she had reached his side, the figure stood and turned to her...

... and Rey broke out into a beaming smile of joy. "Ben!"

Ecstatic beyond words, she ran into his arms. He caught her, spinning her around, as the pair broke out into laughing. Their laughter quickly turned to shrieks of surprise and delight, as losing their balance, they rolled down the sloped, grassy hill in each other's embrace.

Finally coming to a stop with Rey lying underneath him, Ben's joyous smile dipped a bit in tender concern.

"Can you move?"

"Move?" she breathed, the smile nearly breaking her face. "You're alive again... here with me... if you wanted, I could fly!"

Closing the gap, Ben kissed her thoroughly, passionately. Maker, he loved her so dearly! Drawing away, he tenderly caressed her cheek.

"Why didn't you wait until you were ready? Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Well..." and Rey's eyes threatened to fill with tears at the memory. "You were dead. I knew I had lost you. I couldn't live without you. You were dead..." The tears threatened to spill, and Ben caught them with his thumb.

"Death cannot stop true love," he whispered. "It is what has brought us together again... forever. We're together now."

Rey gazed at him with pure love. "I will never doubt again," she promised.

"There will never be a need," Ben vowed in a whisper. And dipping his head, he captured her lips with his.

And Ben Solo and Rey lay there in each other's embrace, kissing for all eternity.


End file.
